


Your Possession

by Lhugy_for_short



Series: Lhugy's Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: BJ Alex (Webcomic)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Passive-aggression, These two are an instant fave, Webcam Broadcast, Whipping, actually fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: Chanwoo's been filming with BJ MD for a while now, but over time the tension in their sessions has changed. He's pushing himself further, testing his limits more and more. And it's all to keep from losing what goes on behind the scenes....





	Your Possession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carmen_sandyeggo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmen_sandyeggo/gifts).



> Hey, and now for something completely different! 
> 
> Carmen has gotten me into the new BL manhwa "BJ Alex" - and while Chanwoo and Myungdae are technically side characters, they honestly stole the show for me. Chanwoo is sooooo cute and charming, and MD has that cool-but-dangerous older guy vibe going on. With their kinks and quirks, they totally make the perfect pair ;D Anyway, if you haven't read the manhwa you should! And I hope you like these boys as much as I do! 
> 
> Anyway, have some actual kink for Kinktober I guess lol

In the darkness, he hears a voice speak his name. Soft, distant. Muffled, and yet familiar 

A thrill courses in waves up the length of his body. He can't hide it, not with the way his limbs are bound, spread, putting the rest of him on humiliating display. His skin trembles and with it comes another sensation -  _ fingers.  _

How long has it been since He's touched him? How many minutes, or hours even, since the last reminder that he isn't alone in the room? It's surprising enough to pull a cry from Chanwoo’s lips. But of course he can't hear it, can only feel his skin cracking as his mouth stretches, dry, abused, and bleeding. 

_ Myungdae….  _

...No. This isn’t him. This is  _ MD.  _

It's precisely at moments like this that Chanwoo can't forget the difference. That would be dangerous, a fatal mistake for the both of them. No matter how much it hurts, no matter how loudly his body screams for mercy or release, he must never break the game. Not so long as he wants to keep playing it. 

So he grits his teeth and fights back the name rising into his throat. He can't see MD, but he can still sense Him moving in a predatory circle around the chair. Those fingers, which started at his chest, move as well; up to his shoulder, down his back, stopping to stroke over a tender welt there, left by a riding crop on pale, naked skin. 

“...Doesn't he look pretty like this?” 

Even through the cloth covering his ears, he can hear the mocking tone in His voice. Addressing the camera, of course, and the thousands of viewers tuning in to watch. 

“Beautiful, really.  _ Exquisite _ . I just wish you all could hear him whimpering up close. Oh?” There's a pause, and Chanwoo’s body tenses with panic. Pauses are never good. 

Right on cue, MD is talking again, smirking audibly as he reads from his screen. “Well said,  _ DomMeMD _ . I, too, agree that he should learn to  _ speak up _ .”

Chanwoo senses the blow coming before it even hits his chest, but that doesn’t stop him from crying out anyway. Leather, cold and yet searing as it strikes his flesh, cracking even over the volume of his voice until the room is filled with the joint sounds. Again, and again and again MD whips him, barely avoiding the sensitive buds of his nipples as if to feign mercy. But Chanwoo knows better. He knows this is for show, and that the  _ real  _ punishment will come later. 

“Hah!” The laugh echoes in the bedroom, louder even than his own shuddering moans. “I should have known he'd like this. Take a look, everyone.”

There's a snap of plastic - MD’s web camera removed from its base - and then His heat is back, this time going for his lap. Not with the crop, but instead with a touch so teasingly tender it makes Chanwoos head spin. “Look how hard he is. His cock is dripping wet, all from being put in his place with my toy.”

Those fingers curl around the head of his weeping dick to cup him. Chanwoo whimpers, shakes his head in a desperate plea, but He doesn't see fit to grant him mercy. “Do you want to come, pet? Is that why you're crying?”

_ Please, fuck! I can't take any more! _

Against MD’s palm, Chanwoo’s cock twitches with the need his voice can't convey. “Well, viewers. It looks like it's that time of the night again. You decide - has he been a good enough boy? Or does he need another lesson or two?”

_ Oh, God. Please, please--!  _

Several moments stretch into an eternity. The occasional hum from MD is the only sound in the room - Chanwoo can't see, can't  _ read  _ the responses; can only groan and whimper, thighs trembling in their bonds as he waits for his fate to be decided. 

In a way, it's thrilling to know so many men are watching him. So many eyes are seeing his naked body, his legs spread wide; flogged as dark red as his abused hole, which is even now stuffed full with one of MD’s favorite plugs. But the best part is knowing that however many of them want him, lust after him, touch themselves to the thought of him - he will only  _ ever belong to Him.  _

“And the countdown is at three, two…one! Thank you for the votes, viewers -  _ ah _ , and for the chestnuts,  _ smfan973. _ ” 

Over the sound of the blood pounding in his ears, Chanwoo hears the squeak of a computer chair. Then footsteps, cold and unerring, as MD approaches once more. 

When He next speaks, His voice is meant directly for him. “It seems you’ve won the favor of the crowd tonight, pet. Lucky you. Be sure to show our viewers your gratitude.” 

Relief escapes Chanwoo in a sob. He bows his head, presses his chin to his chest as the shadows around him move again. MD touches his face -  _ tender, sweet _ \- before taking up position behind him. The rest is almost rushed compared to the drawn out pace of the rest of the evening. 

_ Fingers on his cock, the click of the ring there being loosened, discarded;  _ Chanwoo sucks in a breath, moans his appreciation as loudly as he can while his Master strokes him. Twice, three times, he’s losing count; the orgasm that’s been straddling the edge all evening hits him without warning, and his cries die abruptly in his tightened throat. Warmth floods him, and with it an overwhelming darkness. 

_...Darkness.  _

_ Sleep…. _

* * *

When he awakes again, his body feels surprisingly heavy. There’s pain, yes, but it’s dull and distant, nothing he hasn’t handled before. No, this heaviness is different, the kind that makes it hard to move his limbs enough to even roll over on the bed. 

_ The bed...? _ When did he…? Last he can remember, he was strapped to the chair in the center of the room, bound and blindfolded, and MD was doing his show, and--

Chanwoo lifts his head slowly from the pillow. He’s still in the bedroom, but Myungdae is nowhere in sight now. On his desk, the computer hums quietly, its screen dark, unused; the broadcast must have ended…. But how long ago? 

It’s while he’s searching for a clock that the knob turns and a silhouette appears in the doorframe. Tall, broad. Unmistakeable. Myungdae sweeps into the room without a sound, but his eyes remain trained on the figure lying naked in his bed. 

“You’re awake,” he announces, and Chanwoo’s skin prickles at the sound. “I was afraid you’d overdone it tonight after all.” 

It takes several moments before he realizes Myungdae is expecting a reply. By then, the older man has removed his jacket and is lowering himself down onto the edge of the mattress. There’s a plastic bag in his hand which he sets near the sheets tangled around Chanwoo’s calves. 

“Me?” the younger man says, attempting a laugh but finding his voice hoarser than he remembers. “Nah, I’m fine. I’ve had worse, trust me.” 

Myungdae does laugh, albeit softly and with no apparent malice. He leans forward then - the open collar of his shirt brushing against Chanwoo’s lips and stealing his breath for the moment - to switch on the lamp on the far side of the bed. Pale light floods the room, casts them both into stark illumination, and (as is often the case) Chanwoo finds himself in awe at how handsome Myungdae really is up close. 

_ Kind eyes set above high cheekbones; a proud nose, full lips which curve in a secret smile; loose strands of dark hair falling across his forehead, where his brows pull together in sympathy, or maybe in concern.  _

“I know you better than that, Chanwoo. You were spectacular tonight.” His hand, surprisingly warm in the already humid air, comes to rest on the inside of one thigh. Strokes a line up its length until he reaches Chanwoo’s hip. “But I need you to be honest with me. I need to know where your limits are, or I can’t let you continue the show.” 

He opens his mouth to protest. After all, it’s not like he’s a child, or that he agreed to this arrangement not knowing the risks. They have a safe word, and he knows when and how to use it. 

Or, at least he does in theory. That’s why he snaps his jaw shut again before his mouth can get him in trouble. Maybe Myungdae’s not entirely wrong…. Since they first started filming together, things have gradually changed. The show’s grown darker, more intense, and with it both of their boundaries have been expanding. There’s real pain sometimes, and marks that Chanwoo struggles to conceal at work. There’s  _ fear _ . 

But nothing scares him more than the idea of losing this. Losing  _ him _ , because the longer they work together, the harder it is to avoid the truth staring them both right in the face: what they have is  _ real.  _

MD is his Dom, but Myungdae is something more than that. More than just a business or sex partner. He’s...he’s….

“Chanwoo. Look at me.” 

Violet eyes focus in the light on pools of delicate brown. 

“Promise me you’ll tell me when it’s too much.” 

Despite the weight lingering in his muscles, Chanwoo gingerly pushes himself up on the mattress. He notices his back aches, but the mess of lube and saliva between his legs is gone. Cleaned off in his sleep, he guesses, and that only stretches his smile wider. Myungdae is  _ perfect _ , and he wants to show his appreciation. 

“Yeah,” he hums, arms and lips already sliding into place. “I promise.” 

The response is swallowed up in a kiss, sweet and enticing all at the same time. Myungdae allows it for a moment. Chuckles in a way that vibrates through Chanwoo’s chest and right down to his groin, stirring his tired body with interest. Renewing him, exciting him, like no one else in his life ever has.

“Hang on. Wait.” Drawing back, the older man pats along the sheets until he finds the plastic bag from earlier. Hooks his finger through the handles and brings it up between them, where Chanwoo can smell for the first time the tempting scent of fried rice wafting up from the containers inside. “I thought you might be hungry. While you were sleeping, I went down to the convenience store. Sorry it isn’t home made. Maybe next time--”

Chanwoo cuts him off with another kiss. Yeah, he’s hungry, his stomach is rumbling even as their mouths collide, but it can wait.  _ Everything  _ can wait, because  _ this  _ is more important. He moans Myungdae’s name and there’s no turning back. 

The food containers are shoved aside. The sheets are pulled back, and Chanwoo’s hands make quick work of the only clothes left between them. Myungdae’s weight settles down on top of him. Their bodies fit together as perfectly as ever, those fingers feel like a prayer as they tenderly press into him. Myungdae knows how to handle him now; knows where MD left his marks and how to avoid them, trading pain for pure pleasure because this time, there’s no one else to entertain. There’s nothing else to  _ claim _ , because Chanwoo already belongs to him completely. 

And when the waiting gets to be too much and at last Myungdae sinks home into welcoming heat, Chanwoo can’t help but smile. Can’t help but tug those broad shoulders down close and squeeze his legs tight around powerful hips. 

Because he knows, as they both do, that Myungdae belongs to him, too.

**Author's Note:**

> More fun over on [my Tumblr](https://lhugbereth.tumblr.com) x3


End file.
